Residual Wounds
by and that's all she wrote
Summary: Dick and Wally's conversation about the situation at hand quickly goes south. A pain has been festering between the two of them for some time, and that sort of thing has a habit of coming out in the ugliest way. :: takes place at the end of "Depths." Dick and Wally talk about the situation at hand. Hints at Dick/Art/Wally, Traught, Birdflash, Spitfire. Angst and anger ahead.


Dick stands with Wally on the rooftop, watching Artemis and Kaldur disappear into the sub and then into the murky waters of Bludhaven. He sighs.

_So much hinges on them._

"We're through the hard part—they're in," he says, grateful for the lack of snags.

Next to him, Wally scoffs. "Who are you kidding?" Wally bites back. "It only gets _more_ dangerous from here."

Dick stares at Wally's back for a few moments, unsure of how to respond as a rush of emotions surges forward. Concern, fear, sadness, frustration—

_Anger._

"You think I like the idea of sending her down there?" he asks. Wally turns, scowling, as Dick continues: "You think I'm not worried about—"

"It doesn't matter, Dick!" Wally exclaimed. "This was your idea—"

"And at no point did I force her to take part!" Dick cut off, voice rising.

"'I need Artemis.' 'No one else can do this job.' 'It won't work without her," Wally says. "Those were your words. You _knew_ she wouldn't be able to turn you down after you put it like that. You manipulated her—"

"You know as well as I do that woman wouldn't let anyone manipulate her!" Dick clenched his fists.

"Not under usual circumstances, no," Wally replies, voice low. He steps closer to Dick, until they're only a few hands-breadths apart. "But you knew how much she missed this life. You knew how much she missed being part of the action—how much she missedyou."

"Is that what this is about?" Dick exclaimed, eyes narrowing. "Some misguided concern about who she cares about more?"

"Don't think I don't see the way you look at her, Dick!" Wally hissed. "I thought with Babs on the team, and some separation, that would go away—I was wrong."

"Well, here's a news bulletin for you, Kid Mouth," Dick says, voice low and eyes narrowed, "I'm pretty sure I look at you the same way."

Wally's eyes widen just a little, and the space between the two increases just a little. Seeing he's gaining ground, Dick pushes his advantage. "All I know is that the three of us had a really good thing going," he says, voice barely above a whisper. "And then Tula died, and suddenly you two were announcing your resignation. What was I supposed to do with that, Wally?"

"She almost _died_, Dick," Wally replied. "I wasn't going to leave her in the line of fire any longer. And I knew she wouldn't leave while I was still there."

Dick shakes his head and turns away. "Like I said—you think I want her in this position?" He returns his gaze to Wally, wishing his mask was off so they could truly look eye-to-eye. "Can't you, just for a second, maybe consider that if I thought I had another option,I would take it?"

"So this is revenge for leaving you? It's not like we died, Dick—it's not like your family!"

The remark snaps between them like a whip, making Dick take a step back as though stricken. Judging by his wide eyes, even Wally realizes he crossed a line.

Neither of them say anything for several seconds, the silence filling the air in a way that it seemed to sting Dick's eyes.

Wally stuffs his hands in his pockets and diverts his eyes to the ground. "Dude—I…" But Wally trails off, words impossible.

Dick speaks before Wally can say anything to make this worse. "I care about you two more than anything," he mutters. "And I'm sorry it has to be like this. I wouldn't have put us here if I thought there was another way."

Without another word, Dick moves forward to walk around Wally. He can sense his friend shifting behind him, and it feels like Wally might try to say something else. But Dick shoots his grapple and soars off before he has the chance.

* * *

_First and foremost, my main ship is Dick/Wally/Artemis. There's hints of that, Birdflash, and Traught in here. So hopefully something for everyone._

_This is a completed ficlet, so don't put this on your alerts._


End file.
